Opening/Meet the Nonaka Family and their friends
Chapter 01 Opening/Meet the Nonaka Family and their friends Peter Pan Parodies Wiki presents.... Link Pan Chorus: (Singing) The second star to the right Shines in the night for you To tell you that the dreams you planned Really can come true The second star to the right Shines with a light that’s rare And if it’s Neverland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Singing) Twinkle twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Singing) And when our journey is through Each time we say good night We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open to a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We cut to a three story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: That corner house over there is the home of the Nonaka family. And Link Pan chose this particular house because there are people there who believe in him. There was Marina Nonaka.... (In the window of the second floor master bedroom, a woman with short brown hair and wearing a dark aqua blue dress and umber brown shoes is getting ready for something while humming) Marina: Sinbad, do hurry! We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice over) Marina believed that Link Pan is the spirit of youth. But her husband, Sinbad.... (Searching for something frantically in a dresser nearby is a man that has short dark brown hair, short beard, and mustache, a long-sleeved red shirt, dark red pants, and black boots. He is Sinbad, Marina’s husband) Sinbad: Marina, unless I find my cufflinks, we don’t go to the party! And if we don’t go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again! And if I can never...! (He bumps his head on an open drawer and rubs his head in pain) Sinbad: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice over) Well, Sinbad is a practical man. (We then move to the third floor nursery through the window) Narrator: (Voice over) The kids, however, Cody, Max, and May, as well as their friends, neighbors, and babysitters, Zelda, Kiki, and Jiji, believe that Link Pan is real and made him the hero of all their nursery games. (In the nursery, two boys, three girls, and a black cat are role-playing a duel. The first boy is 10 years old with short gold yellow hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap, a red shirt with dark red short-sleeves, a dark red neck rim, umber brown shorts, white socks, and brown cargo boots. He is Cody, Marina and Sinbad’s son. The second boy is 7 years old with short blackish blue hair and wearing black glasses, a white collared tanktop underneath his short-sleeved green shirt that has a white button on the neck rim, umber brown shorts, and green, black, and white shoes. He is Max, Marina and Sinbad’s youngest son. The first girl is 13 years old with short neck-length brown hair with a big red bow headband-like hair ribbon, grayish blue eyes, and wearing a blackish purple dress, and orange shoes. She is Kiki, Cody and Max’s friend, neighbor, and babysitter. The second girl is 10 years old with short light brown hair with the side bangs shoulder-length underneath a red bandana with a white Pokeball symbol on it, dark blue eyes, and wearing a red and white short-sleeved shirt with a dark blue rim underneath the neck collar flaps, white gloves with the rim and fingers colored dark blue, yellow fannypack, royal blue shorts, dark brown socks, and red, yellow, blue, and white velcro shoes. She is May, Marina and Sinbad’s daughter. The last girl is 13 years old with long lemon yellow hip-length hair, and wearing a gold headband, a white charm necklace on black string, a blue bracelet on the left wrist, a white blouse underneath a blue and pink button up dress, and royal blue shoes. She is Zelda, a rich girl who is also the Nonaka Family’s friend and neighbor. And last, but not least, the black cat with them is Jiji, Kiki’s talking cat friend. In the game, Max is playing Link Pan, whilst May, Kiki, and Jiji are playing pirates, Zelda playing Link’s comrade, and Cody playing as Link’s nemesis, Captain Kahmunrah. The reason why: Link cut off Kahmunrah’s hand in order to save his friends from being killed by the captain and fed it to an alligator named King Gator, and ever since then, Kahmunrah replaced his missing hand with a hook and refused to leave Neverland until he kills Link in revenge. As they dueled, Cody cornered Max on top of a dresser near a bed) Cody: (Imitating Kahmunrah) Blast you, Link Pan! Kiki: (Imitating a pirate) Get him, Captain! May: (Imitating a pirate) Cleave him to the brisket! Jiji: (Bored pirate voice) Argh. Get him. Zelda: Come on, Link! Max: (Imitating Link) Take that! Give up, Captain Kahmunrah? Give up? (Cody smirks and opens a drawer beneath Max’s feet, causing him to fall in the drawer and making Zelda make a fake gasp) Zelda: (Pretends to gasp) You coward! Cody: (Imitating Kahmunrah) Coward? Me? (He then waves his right hand that is holding a hanger in front of Max to make it look like a hook) Cody: (Imitating Kahmunrah) Well, maybe that’ll teach you for cutting off my hand! (Suddenly, a 12 year old girl with orange hair tied in a spiky bun, violet blue eyes, and wearing a yellow neckerchief, a white shirt with Easter blue sleeves and neck rim and a royal blue heart in the center, red wristbands, a brown belt, dark blue pants with the bottom rims rolled up a little, two small brown belts around the upper left leg, white socks, and red and gray shoes walked by, carrying a towel when she noticed something wrong with Cody’s acting. She is Rika Nonaka, Sinbad and Marina’s oldest daughter) Rika: No, no, Cody. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Cody chuckles sheepishly and switched the hanger onto his left hand) Cody: (Chuckling sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Rika. (Jiji and the kids resumed playing while Rika chuckled a little and walked to the exit) Narrator: (Voice over) Rika, the oldest daughter, not only believed, but she was also the supreme authority of Link Pan, and all of his adventures. (In the hallway, Rika noticed a Saint Bernard with black ears, white fur with brown spots and wearing a red collar walking to the nursery with a tray with a medicine set. He is Beethoven, the Nonaka Family’s dog servant) Rika: Aw, Beethoven. Must we always take that nasty medicine? (Beethoven nods and after Rika left, he goes into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice over) Beethoven, the servant, being a dog, kept his opinions to himself. And dealed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Beethoven, after walking over a pillow on the floor, then placed the tray on a nearby table. Afterwards, he then picked the pillow up and walked towards the bed where Jiji and the kids are playing) Max: (Imitating Link) Take that! Cody: (Imitating Kahmunrah) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Max’s out of his hands. Max and Zelda ran to the other bed so Max can retrieve it while Cody, May, Kiki, and Jiji chased after them. Beethoven then brought the pillow to the first bed) Max: (Imitating Link) Not if I do it first! (Max then grabbed his toy sword) Max: (Imitating Link) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack May in the face) May: Ouch! Zelda: Are you alright, May? May: (Rubbing her cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Max: Sorry, May. May: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Beethoven placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, Jiji and the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Cody: (Imitating Kahmunrah) You and your friend will never leave this ship alive! Max: (Imitating Link) Oh yes, we will! Take that! (Beethoven meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Cody: (Imitating Kahmunrah) Hold still, you brat! (He attempts to pretend stab Max, but he dodged and Cody accidentally ripped a bed-sheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Kiki: (Groans) Cody.... Cody: Didn’t mean it. Zelda: Sinbad is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Cody: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Jiji: He does have a point. (Agreeing, Jiji and the kids resumed their game) Max: (Imitating Link) Back, back, back, you villain! (Cody and Max lock toy swords) Cody: (Imitating Kahmunrah) Insolent pup! (Hearing Cody say this, Beethoven stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that. But then, while some medicine spilled on his paw, he realized Cody was just playing and was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his paw) Max: (Imitating Link) Wicked pirate! (Cody swung his toy sword at Max, but he dodged) Max: (Imitating Link) Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me! Cody: (Imitating Kahmunrah) How dare you! (During the “missed me” part, Beethoven puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his paw and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is. Max tried to pretend stab Cody, but missed) Max: (Imitating Link) Take that! (Max tried again, but missed) Max: (Imitating Link) And that! (Then he pretend stabbed Cody) Max: (Imitating Link) And that! (Cody collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. May, Kiki, and Jiji pretend to be horrified) Kiki and May: (Imitating pirates, in pretend horror) Oh no, Captain! Jiji: (Imitating a pirate, pretending to be dramatic) Whatever shall we do now? (But before they could anything else, Sinbad comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Sinbad: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Beethoven, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again. Cody noticed Sinbad and got up) Cody: Oh, hi, Father. (Thinking Cody is still playing, Max got angry) Max: (Imitating Link) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Max is calling him that, Sinbad got shocked on what he said) Sinbad: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Max felt guilty as Sinbad started to scold him) Sinbad: Max, why...?! (Jiji, Cody, and the girls spoke up on Max’s behalf) Cody: No, no, no, Father, he wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Link Pan. Kiki: Yeah, he was being Link Pan himself. Jiji: And Cody was Captain Kahmunrah. Zelda: And I was just being Link’s comrade. May: And Kiki, Jiji, and I were being Kahmunrah’s pirates. Jiji: Even though I resented the idea of playing a pirate because I’m a cat. (Realizing now, Sinbad resumed his search) Sinbad: Ok, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Beethoven’s paw, causing the Saint Bernard to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Sinbad: Oh, Beethoven, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Sinbad: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Sinbad, Beethoven, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower. Hearing him say that, Jiji and the kids got confused by what Sinbad meant by cufflinks) Cody: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Sinbad: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Sinbad’s cufflinks, Jiji and the kids got shocked) Cody: (Whispering) Max, the buried treasure, where is it? Max: (Whispering) I don’t know. May: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Max) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Kiki spoke up quietly) Kiki: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Max: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Sinbad, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bed-sheet and got angry) Sinbad: The bed-sheet! What happened?! Cody: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Sinbad calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Cody off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Sinbad: Ok, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Sinbad: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Sinbad puts it on, Max ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite Jiji, Cody, and the girls trying to stop him) Max: Hooray! You found it! Sinbad: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Max suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Sinbad: Don’t paw me, Max! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Max’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Sinbad’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Sinbad: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Sinbad: No! (Marina then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Marina: Sinbad, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Sinbad then points at his drawn shirt-front for Marina to see) Sinbad: Marina, look! (Marina turned and noticed) Marina: Sinbad! Sinbad: I didn’t do this! Ask Jiji and the kids! (Marina turned to Jiji and the kids, who felt guilty) Jiji: It’s only chalk. Kiki: Yeah. May: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Marina: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Max: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (Jiji and the kids motioned Max to stop, which made the little boy confused by their reaction as he continued) Max: And Rika said.... Sinbad: “Rika?” “Story?” (He suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Sinbad’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Rika.” Jiji and the kids gave Max a brief glare, now seeing that Rika will get in trouble) Jiji: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Max. May: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Sinbad: I should’ve known. Rika? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Rika’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Rika comes in with a jug and towel) Sinbad: RIKA?! Rika: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Sinbad: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Sinbad’s shirt-front yet, Rika noticed Marina’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Rika: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Marina: Thank you. Sinbad: (Impatiently) Rika.... Marina: (Ignoring Sinbad) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Sinbad: (Losing his patience) Marina, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Rika suddenly sees Sinbad’s shirt-front and got shocked) Rika: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Sinbad: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Sinbad’s anger, May counted down three seconds with her fingers and points at Sinbad at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Marina then came up to Sinbad with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Marina: Now, Sinbad, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Sinbad looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Sinbad: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Rika in anger as she, Jiji, and the kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Sinbad: Rika? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing Jiji and the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Rika: But they aren’t. Sinbad: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Sinbad: Captain Cock-a-Doodle, Link Pirate! Rika: It’s Link Pan, Father. Cody: And it’s Kahmunrah, not Cock-a-Doodle. Sinbad: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (Jiji and the kids try to convince Sinbad otherwise) Sinbad: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Sinbad: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Sinbad down, Marina tried to tie his tie around his neck) Marina: Now, Sinbad.... Sinbad: “Now, Sinbad” this, “Now, Sinbad” that...! (As Beethoven almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Sinbad: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Sinbad” will have his say! Marina: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Sinbad: Marina, Rika’s growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Rika: Father! Marina: Sinbad! Cody, Zelda, and May: What?! Max: No! Jiji and Kiki: You can’t! (Even Beethoven was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Sinbad: I mean it! (To Rika) Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! (Rika bowed her head down in sadness) Sinbad: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Beethoven’s paw again. Afterwards, he and Beethoven started to stumble around and Beethoven fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Sinbad when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Sinbad, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Sinbad then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Marina, Jiji, and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Marina, Jiji, and the kids: Oooh.... (Sinbad recovered and noticed Marina, Jiji, and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Beethoven instead) Marina, Jiji and the kids: (While coddling Beethoven) Poor Beethoven. Sinbad: (Shocked) “Poor Beethoven?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Beethoven) Sinbad: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Max: (Hugging Beethoven in defense) No, Dad, no! (Sinbad grabbed Beethoven by the collar and dragged him towards the door with Max hanging onto the Saint Bernard) Sinbad: Yes! There will be no more dog servants in this house! (Marina picks Max up, making him release Beethoven) Max: (Sadly) Goodbye, Beethoven. (Beethoven waved goodbye back at Max as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Sinbad. During this, Sinbad mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Sinbad: (Sarcastically while taking Beethoven out) “Poor Beethoven.” Oh, yes, “Poor Beethoven.” But “Poor Sinbad” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Sinbad released Beethoven and searched for the leash) Sinbad: For goodness sake, where’s the leash? (He noticed Beethoven sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Sinbad: Thanks. (He hooks the leash on Beethoven’s collar and suddenly noticed the Saint Bernard’s sad look) Sinbad: Oh, Beethoven, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Beethoven’s water-bowl with water) Sinbad: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a dog. (He brings the bowl over to Beethoven and placed it next to him) Sinbad: And the children aren’t puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Beethoven, people have to grow up. (He pats Beethoven on his head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Marina is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with Kiki and Jiji watching. As Rika laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Sinbad said to her earlier) Rika: But Mother, I don’t want to grow up. (Marina reassured her as she tucked Rika in) Marina: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Jiji: But you will talk about it with him, right? Marina: Of course, Jiji. Kiki: That’s good. Marina: (Tucking May in bed) Indeed, Kiki. May: What he said about Link was awful. Cody: Yeah, he even called him an “absolute poppycock.” (Marina tucks Cody in bed) Marina: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Cody. He was just probably upset. Zelda: And besides, Marina said she’ll talk to Sinbad about it. (Max, upset about Beethoven being taken outside, wiped some tears away with his glasses off) Max: (Sadly) Poor Beethoven. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. (Marina caresses Max’s hair to calm him and tucks him in) Marina: Don’t cry, Max. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Marina was about to walk to the window, Max noticed Sinbad's missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Max: Mom? Marina: Yes? Max: The buried treasure. (Marina accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Marina: Now, children. Don’t judge Sinbad too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Rika and Zelda spoke up) Rika: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Zelda: He might return. (Marina stopped and got confused) Marina: “He?” Rika: Yes. Link Pan. You see, the other night, Zelda and I found something that belongs to him. Marina: And what’s that? Rika: His shadow. Marina: (Surprised) Shadow? Rika: Yeah. Zelda: Beethoven had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Marina was about to speak when Kiki and Jiji, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Jiji: It’s okay, Marina. If Link does come, we’ll make sure he gets his shadow back no matter what. Kiki: Yeah, and we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. (Still feeling concerned, Marina gave in and agreed) Marina: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Marina: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Marina: (Singing) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Rika, May, Cody, and Max then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly while singing) Rika, May, Cody, and Max: (Singing separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Marina: (Singing while Max finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Marina: (Singing) My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to Kiki and Jiji with a hopeful look) Marina: Kiki, Jiji, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Kiki and Jiji: We promise. (Marina smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to Kiki and Jiji) Marina: (Singing) One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Marina then exited the nursery) Marina: Good night. (Kiki and Jiji nodded a good night and went to bed. Marina then left to go meet up with Sinbad and go to the party) ‘Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Link Pan, as well as Yuffie Kisaragi, Crysta, and Batty Koda, and their adventures in Neverland begins.’ Category:Fan Fiction